Dodgy
by azure-aster
Summary: One-shot. Dick was never one to answer questions quickly, but it's just another part of who he is. Robin & Red Arrow gen.


**This fic was kinda a character study for me.**  
><strong>I haven't written anything with Roy, so I wanted to try with this fic.<strong>  
><strong>There hasn't been much interaction between Dick and Roy in the show, so I hope this seems... somewhat in character? XD<strong>  
><strong>Robin's personality... I think I made it slightly more mature? He's still playful and bein' a troll, lol, but since this fic is supposed to take place 3 years after the Young Justice team was formed, I made Robin a little less snarky... ya know, like his personality developed! XD<strong>

**This fic is mostly gen, but if you want to, you can see it as**

**Well, I hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

><p>Roy's frown deepened when an almost-silent thump behind him reached his ears. The momentary distraction did not deter his aim, however, and the released arrow exploded into a net that captured a hooded figure.<p>

"What are you doing here, Robin?" he said gruffly.

"You could tell it was me? I'm impressed," the raven-hair chuckled.

"No ordinary person can land as lightly as you do. Answer my question," Roy snorted as he shot another arrow.

Dick whistled when the arrow knocked out a previously running criminal. "Your aim's as great as ever," he commented.

"Stop avoiding the question."

"You're as suspicious as ever too."

Roy's eyes narrowed.

"Okay," Dick grinned, "truthfully, I just came to see you."

"What for? A mission you can't handle?"

"No, just to see you."

"Why?"

"Geez, you need to get that stick out of your ass! I came 'cause I just wanted to see you. There's no other reason."

"...you've grown taller."

Dick closed the distance between them. "The top of my head actually reaches your eyes now," he laughed, "it was only three years ago... I didn't even reach your shoulders."

"Yeah... time flies," Roy glanced behind the boy wonder, then gestured towards the captured criminals, "you want to help me with this?"

"Absolutely."

A brief visit to the local police station, and Roy was done for the night. He motioned for Dick to follow him to his apartment, which prompted the latter to raise his eyebrows.

"It's only 11:00. Wrapping it up pretty early today, Red," Dick said.

"Green Arrow's got the rest of the night covered," Roy grunted as they leapt from building to building. He couldn't help but notice the flashy twirls and flips Dick did along the way. Such a little show-off.

Once they landed on the roof of Roy's apartment complex, Roy turned to face Dick with a dissatisfied expression.

"Okay," he crossed his arms, "what's the real reason you're here?"

"What are you talking about?" Dick grinned slyly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't think I didn't see Kid Flash tailing you earlier."

"Oh, so you noticed him too?"

"Don't insult me."

"Hey, watch what you say," Dick laughed, "Kid might get offended."

"He should know that his stealth skills are subpar, if not non-existent. Now, talk. Why are you here?"

Instead of answering, Dick jumped off the side of the building with his signature cackle. Roy rushed to the edge and looked down to see the raven-haired acrobat swing into his apartment through a window.

Roy sighed, shot a trick arrow into the ground, and, using the thick cord attached to the arrow, scaled the wall of the apartment building. When he stepped into his living room through his window, Dick was already settling himself on the largest couch Roy possessed.

"Won't people get suspicious with that arrow hanging there?" Dick asked, pointing at the cord.

"My arrows are all over the city, and so are Ollie's. No one's going to suspect anything."

Roy wanted to ask exactly why the hell Dick was in Star City, but he assumed the other would just dodge the question. Like always. He hated how he did that. As he changed into casual clothes, he gave Dick a scrutinizing glare.

"You're spending the night here, aren't you?" he raised an eyebrow, which was visible now that his mask was removed.

"You know me so well. Got any clothes my size?"

"No."

"Oh. Then... got any clothes you can lend?"

Roy tossed him a shirt that was much too large, even for himself. He picked that particular shirt for that very reason. The demands of Dick's acrobatic fighting style made his body toned, but lithe. He had no chance of filling out the space between the cloths.

Dick's expression twisted into that of mock disgust as he held out the t-shirt in front of him. "You're evil," he said.

"Deal with it."

Roy stifled a bark of laughter as Dick scowled at him after putting on the shirt. The sleeves made Dick's arms look like twigs, and the collar, having been ripped from an unfortunate tumble Roy once experienced from getting out of bed, kept slipping down to reveal a pale shoulder.

"This is ridiculously big," Dick muttered as he snatched the solvent Roy had used to take off his domino mask. He sprayed it on and peeled his own mask off. "I don't suppose you have any _pants_ near my size?" he asked.

"It's not my fault you neglected to bring your own clothes."

A huff, and Dick flopped back onto the couch. After taking off his utility belt, he grabbed the nearest pillow and curled around it like, Roy thought, some sort of cat.

"What movies you got?" he grinned.

Scratch that. The boy wonder didn't seem just like any cat, he strongly reminded Roy of the Cheshire Cat.

With something that was a cross between a sigh and a groan, Roy picked out a heist movie from his shelf. Considering the types of movies he'd seen Dick watch with Wally, he thought the raven-hair would enjoy any movie with a copious amount of action.

"Too bad KF didn't stick around," Dick said during the middle of the film, "he would've loved this."

"Why did he leave so soon anyways?"

"Probably 'cause he just wanted to see what I was up to. When I told you I was just coming to see you, just for old times sake, he probably believed me... but you and I know that's not the real reason why I came."

"No... but you still haven't told me exactly _why _you came."

"Not now, we're getting to the good part," Dick pointed at the t.v. screen.

There was nothing Roy could do but wait. Based on his prior experiences with the teen, if he wanted to get a straight answer, he would have to wait until Dick was ready share. Knowing this didn't make the situation any less infuriating though.

The credits rolled and Dick stretched his arms. "Alright, the reason why I came here," he smiled and paused dramatically, "is to answer the _question_."

He sprung off the couch, bending his knees as he landed. He propped himself up on his hands and casually continued, "The thing is... well, I don't really want to work with a team anymore... not with what happened last year... but, I'd be fine with a partnership. It's easier when you only have to worry about one person."

There was a small thud when Dick flipped back to his feet. "My only condition, if you want us working together, is that it can only be me and you... no one else."

Roy stood up from his seat and placed his hand on Dick's shoulder, the one that the t-shirt didn't keep slipping off of.

"I wasn't planning on asking anyone else," he murmured.

Dick grinned, "Well isn't that convenient?"

"What about Batman? Did you tell him about this?"

"No, but he'll find out. Since it's him, I'm guessing he'll know about it by Wednesday."

"That's two days from now."

"Yeah, I think the mortal injury he had a few days ago is slowing him down."

* * *

><p>Please review or leave a comment~ :)<br>Any corrections pertaining to grammar are welcome as well~


End file.
